


Visions Of Red

by InfernallyYours



Series: Dreaming of You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Guilt, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Kissing, Langst, Supportive Hunk (Voltron), Supportive Shiro (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernallyYours/pseuds/InfernallyYours
Summary: Lance can't sleep so he goes to the kitchen for a snack....only to find he's not the only one up. Keith hasn't slept in ages and thinks he's dreaming when Lance comes down. What could possibly happen...?





	1. Lance Was Officially Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somedamfrenchfries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedamfrenchfries/gifts).



> Hey guys, since Despacito is kinda at a creative standstill, I created this little thing for y'all. Hope you enjoy, and leave as many kudos and comments as you like! Thanks all for reading!  
> This is for somedamnfrenchfries, cause she is such as amazing author and y'all NEED to go read her stories cause she is a literal goddess and I live for her. Thanks for all you do, sweetheart, you are awesome, even if you don't believe me.

Lance was officially done. For the past three hours he’d been trying to get some decent sleep, and all he’d managed to do was wake himself up even more. He’d flipped his pillows, changed his pajamas, counted sheep, told himself a dozen bedtime stories he remembered from growing up, he’d even tried sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed and his feet at the head. And still, sleep cruelly eluded him. With a frustrated groan, he sat up and kicked off his sheets. If he was going to be awake, at the very least he could get some food.

The hallways were dim, only lit with some small lights near the ground that glowed the bluish-white light that seemed native to Altean technology. Lance mindlessly traced a hand over the cool wall as he padded quietly through the Castle halls toward the kitchen. Upon getting there, he paused, seeing he wasn’t the only one still up. Sitting with his back and head leaned against the wall was Keith. Lance’s stomach dipped for a minute, and he thought about trying to slip back out, but even as he thought it he found himself continuing forward. Keith’s eyes slitted open as he drew closer and if Lance’s pulse sped up a bit at the sight of those pretty grey eyes on him, well, that only his business.

You see, Lance had had a crush on Keith ever since the Garrison. The first time he’d ever seen Keith fly in a simulation, all cool confidence and wicked reflexes, he’d been drawn in. A few classes spent studying the mullet instead of his grades and he’d been hooked. After asking around a bit, and maybe some mild Google stalking and Lance had been forced to admit to himself that he was crushing. After that, and maybe some of Hunk’s homemade chocolate chip cookies, he’d done all he could to gain Keith’s attention. But no matter how many times he joked in class or tried to outdo him in the simulations, he could never even get Keith to glance at him. 

Then Keith had gotten kicked out of the Garrison and disappeared. Lance had tried to find out if he had any family, even another address, but Keith vanished off the map. Until that night, when Shiro had returned and their space adventure had begun. Lance had tried to forget his pointless, stupid crush and focus on becoming teammates with Keith, focus on being the best paladin he could be, but there was just something about that stupid mullet that made him want to touch it, see if it was as soft as it looked, see how Keith would react if he pulled on it, if he’d moan or-

“Lance? Why are you just standing there?” Keith mumbled in a rough, tired voice. Lance jolted out of his thoughts, even as his mouth reacted automatically. 

“Because I’m trying to decide if poking you to make sure you’re still alive would result in you using your knife to chop off my finger or not,” Lance blurted out, hoping desperately that the kitchen was dark enough to hide his blush. Either it was or Keith was too tired to notice, because all he did was mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “Don’t be ridiculous” and scooted over so Lance could sit next to him. Lance carefully settled on the floor then glanced over at Keith. His eyes were open, but for possibly the first time since Lance had ever known him, they weren’t on high alert, taking in every detail the room had to offer. Instead, they were half open and staring aimlessly at the doorway. He had heavy bags beneath them and generally looked like he was only barely alive. 

“Keith? Uh, when was the last time you slept?” 

Keith seemed to think about this for a minute, then shrugged, his shoulder brushing Lance’s as he did so. “Dunno.”

Ignoring the lovely tingle he felt from the brief contact, Lance raised his eyebrows and scooted around so he was looking at Keith’s profile. From this angle, he could see how long Keith’s eyelashes were, how his long bangs brushed his eyelids lightly. He gripped his knees to keep from combing them back, and to refocus himself. 

“You don’t know? You realize that, like, really bad Keith? And that the human body kinda needs sleep? To survive and stuff? Hello, are you even listening Keith?” 

Keith tilted his head toward Lance, but still kept it leaned against the wall, as though he lacked the energy to hold it up by himself. His eyes were fully opened for the first time since Lance had come in and they were locked onto Lance’s. There was a strange look in his eyes, his pupils blown wide and dark, and the way he was looking at Lance was causing more than a couple butterflies to flutter around in his stomach. Honestly, it was more like a stampede was having a rave in there. He nervously licked his lips and could have sworn he saw Keith’s eyes follow the movement, but before he could be sure, Keith blinked and looked down, his gaze resting on Lance’s hands. One of Keith’s fingers lightly traced over Lance’s tightly clenched hands, causing it to tighten even further over his knee, the knuckles standing out white and sharp. 

“Why are you gripping your knees so hard?” Keith whispered, his voice raspy and low and making Lance want to kiss him more than he remembered wanting anything. Keith’s finger continued to trace his hand without looking at him, making his breaths stutter and and his voice desert him. He wanted those fingers all over him, in his hair, down his back, buried inside him, making him moan and scream and whimper, wanted to trace his own fingers all over Keith too, in that gorgeous black hair, over his beautiful face, all over that toned body hidden beneath those infuriatingly tight clothes.

“Are you going to answer me?” Keith asked, and Lance knew he heard some amusement buried in those words.

“Uh, I’m cold. PJs are kinda think, Alteans must run warmer than humans. And, uh, no pockets.” Lance blurted in typical-Lance fashion, proud of how his voice hardly shook at all despite his thoughts and Keith’s proximity. 

Then Keith seemed to decide that tonight was a good night to kill him.

He moved his hand up, the leather of his stupidly sexy gloves gliding over Lance’s skin smoothly. He gripped Lance’s hand tightly and twisted his body around so they were face-to-face, their knees barely not touching. Keith’s free hand grabbed Lance’s and he brought them together so he could rub them both at the same time. Lance’s cheeks turned pink, and he might have let out a squeak of surprise before going limp under Keith’s ministrations. He hadn’t been lying about being cold, and Keith’s hands were so  _ warm. _

“You’re freezing,” Keith muttered, continuing to rub his hands soothingly.

“And you’re hot.” Lance shot back, then realizing the double meaning of his words, turned cherry red. Keith didn’t seem to notice though, and shrugged. He yawned, showing off almost unnaturally pearly white teeth.

“Yeah, I’ve always run warm. Maybe it’s a Galra thing.”

“Maybe….” Lance sighed as his eyes slipped shut. This felt so damn good. So relaxing and warm and soothing. Another sigh escaped him and he leaned forward a bit unconsciously as the soothing heat and sensation relaxed him. Lance felt something soft brush his forehead and fluttered his eyes open to see Keith’s face, just inches from his own. Their eyes locked on each other’s and Keith leaned a tiny bit more forward to lean his forehead against Lance’s. A small smile appeared on Keith’s lips and Lance could have melted at how adorable it made him look.

“Keith? Wh-what are we doing?” Lance whispered hesitantly, terrified to break the spell that had fallen over them, but also so confused. Keith hummed for a minute without looking at him.

“You know, I’ve decided something,” he said quietly, but still holding onto Lance’s hands and smiling at him so softly it hurt.

“What? What’d you decide?”

“This is a dream Lance. I’m sleeping, finally, and dreaming. Because I remember, I was hoping to see you, hoping you’d come down….and then you did. It was like magic, you just came when I needed you to. And that could only happen in a dream.” 


	2. You're Dreaming About Me Now, Mullet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know two chapters in one day! So exciting! Consider this my early Christmas gift for y'all. Again, enjoy, leave comments and kudos, those are MY gifts! Thanks for reading!

“You’re dreaming about me now, Mullet? I knew my good looks and witty charm would wear you down eventually.” Lance tried to joke back, but could hardly think over the din of his thoughts screaming  _ He’s thinking about you, oh my quiznak, he dreams about you, he’s right in front of you, you moron, quit being an idiot and he smells like leather and soap and how does that smell so damn good and Keeeeeeiiiiiitthhhh…… _

“You know the best part about this being a dream? I can do whatever I want. I can say whatever I want. And right now, there’s only one thing I want to do…” Keith’s tone had turned dark and his eyes flashed with something that made Lance want to groan, but somehow he refrained.

“Wait, Keith, this isn-” Lance tried to say, but then Keith was kissing him and Lance was sighing into his mouth and sliding his fingers into Keith’s stupidly soft mullet and Keith was pressing his tongue into Lance’s mouth and Lance moaned, making Keith growl and put his hands on Lance’s waist and pull him on top of him. Lance could feel Keith’s fingers beginning to explore underneath his shirt, and the feeling of leather on his skin was so perfect he could have cried. Somehow, Lance’s legs ended up on either side of Keith’s hips, and when Lance began to kiss his way down Keith’s throat, Keith groaned and bucked his hips up, making them both gasp and look at each other. The lust-filled haze that kissing Keith had induced cleared from Lance’s head for a moment, and he pulled away, a horrible guilt beginning to flood through him. Keith didn’t realize this and tugged on Lance’s waist, trying to pull him back into the Wonderland of kissing Keith Kogane. Lance put his hands on Keith’s chest to hold himself up.

“Keith. Keith, wait a sec,” Lance whispered tears forming in his eyes. Keith was going to hate him after this, after realizing it wasn’t a dream, after knowing how Lance had kissed him anyways. Keith stopped pulling and looked at him. Seeing the look Lance wore, he sat up carefully wiped away a tear.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, the fear audible in his voice, even as his hand still cupped Lance’s cheek. As much as Lance knew he ought to pull it away, he just couldn’t do it and instead brought one of his own hands up and laced their fingers together.

Keith looked at their interlaced fingers and smiled again, all soft and gooey. Lance took this opportunity to try and memorize everything he could about this beautiful, impossible moment, since it was probably the last he’d ever be able to after he told Keith the truth. 

Keith’s fluffy, raven hair was thoroughly mussed and stuck up in every which way it could, yet still looked so completely adorable, like a ruffled up kitten or something. Quiznak, he must be in deep if he’s making kitten similes about Keith’s hair. 

His lips were bright red and beginning to swell, Lance noted with no small amount of satisfaction. His eyes looked worried, probably wondering why Lance stopped them, but also joyful somehow.  _ He thinks this all a dream,  _ Lance reminded himself.  _ He’ll be horrified when he finds out this is all real.  _

“Lance? Was it too fast? Did-did I do something wrong? I don’t have lots of experience with...you know, but-”

“No! Oh quiznak, no Keith, no. You were….you are…..” Lance trailed off distractedly as he recalled how not wrong Keith had been, which then caused his face to flare up a vibrant shade of crimson as he remembered where he was as his train of thoughts spiraled deeper and deeper. Lance cleared his throat and thanked every god he knew when his voice came out even.

“No, it wasn’t you. Uh-”

“So...are you just not ready yet? I can wait, I mean, I totally get it it you like, weren’t prepared or whatever-”

“No, Keith, stop! Listen to me, let me finish talking, you need to know the truth. This isn’t a-”

“Oh hey guys! You’re up early!” Hunk exclaimed as he and Pidge entered the kitchen. Lance groaned and dropped his head hopelessly into his chest.

“Why are you guys on the floor? There’s plenty of chairs, you know,” Pidge commented as she dropped into one. Lance groaned again, this time beneath his breath, as Keith gave some kind of reasonable answer. Lance could feel the weight of Keith’s gaze upon him, but couldn’t stand the thought of returning it. Keith squeezed their intertwined fingers, and leaned forward so only Lance could hear him.

“Hey. I’m going to run take a shower, k? We can finish this conversation after that.”

Lance nodded miserably as Keith squeezed their fingers one last time before letting go and departing. Right as Keith stepped out the door, Shiro walked in.

“Has anyone seen Allura or Coran? One of the pods seems to be malfunctioning and I think one of them should take a look at it. Hey Lance, are you ok?”

Lance made a noncommittal noise from the floor and made no indication of moving. The other three paladins shared a look and Shiro left in search of one of the Alteans, while Hunk and Pidge settled on the floor in front of Lance.

“Hey Lance. Buddy. What’s up?” Hunk asked gently.

“I kissed Keith.” Lance stated in a subdued voice.


	3. I really love you. You know, in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR AND I AM SOOOO SORRY! I promised some of you that I'd update before the end of the day yesterday, and I didn't! I am so so sorry! Life happened and I ran out of time! Please enjoy now! Comments and kudos are so appreciated and thanks soooo much to everyone who has left me all the lovely comments already, they make my day! All of you are rockstars!

Pidge shrieked, “WHAT??” while Hunk clapped him on the shoulder and and cheered, “That’s awesome buddy!” 

“No! Not awesome! Actually the kissing itself was pretty awesome, but it was also horrible! Cause Keith’s gonna hate me, cause he doesn’t kn-know…” Lance couldn’t hold back his tears any longer and covered his face with his hands as he explained it all to his two best friends - from not being able to sleep, to finding Keith in the kitchen, to their make-out session, right up until they walked in.

“-a-a-and once h-he finds out that I kn-knew and I-I kissed him any-way, h-he’s going to h-hate me!” Lance sobbed. Hunk made a sympathetic sound and wrapped the Cuban up in a tight hug, while Pidge reached up and reassuringly finger-combed his hair. Lance clung tightly to Hunk and sobbed unceasingly into his shoulder for several minutes.

“Hunk! W-what am i going to do?!?” Lance gasped between sobs. “You t-two are b-brilliant ge-geniuses, m-make something t-to fix th-this!” 

Hunk held him tighter and gave Pidge a look over his head. Pidge nodded and murmured to Lance that she’d be right back. Lance nodded and kept sniffling into Hunk’s shirt while Hunk held him and tried to soothe him. A few minutes passed and then the kitchen door hissed open again.

“Hunk, Pidge said you needed me in- oh,” Shiro said as he witnessed the scene before him: Lance, now quietly crying into Hunk’s now thoroughly soaked shirt, curled on the floor in the Hawaiian’s comforting embrace while Hunk himself looked gratefully at Shiro. Shiro crouched to the floor and put a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder. He caught Hunk’s eye and mouthed “What happened?” Hunk sighed and muttered something about Pidge and always leaving him with the difficult part. Hunk gently pulled Lance off of his shoulder and looked at him with a kind look.

“Hey, Lance, buddy, can you tell Shiro what you told me and Pidge? About this morning?” Hunk asked gently.

“Do I have to?” Lance sniffed pathetically. Hunk nodded apologetically and helped turn Lance around to face Shiro. Shiro put on his most supportive and sympathetic face, but Lance stared solidly at the floor for the entire story, his hands tightly clenched in his lap, like he was a kid confessing to a parent how they broke something. By the end of it, Shiro was shocked still and feeling so sorry for the Blue Paladin that he could hardly stand it. The first thing he did was pull Lance into a hug. Lance initially tensed, but quickly wrapped both arms around Shiro tight enough to constrict his breathing. Shiro could feel Lance’s uneven breaths and hugged him even tighter.

“Thank you for being brave enough to tell me this. I know it wasn’t easy, but I’m proud of you Lance.” 

Lance gave a humorless laugh and spoke into Shiro’s shoulder, so the words were slightly muffled. 

“You think I’m brave? I’m a coward, I couldn’t tell Keith he was believing a lie and now he’s gonna hate me for it. Now any chance of him really loving me is gone. All because I’m such a coward.”

Shiro patted Lance’s head. “I know it feels that way, but I know Keith better than probably anyone. And while I can’t promise anything, I know he likes you too.”

Lance slowly lifted his face from where it had been buried in his chest and blinked owlishly at Shiro with red-rimmed and leaky eyes, his enormous blue irises looking even bigger thanks to his tears and shock. “He does?”

“Of course! He’s never been the type to pour out his thoughts and feeling to anyone, even me, but the way he talks about you, and watches you when you’re not looking, and worries about you when we’re on missions...He said he dreams about you Lance, what do you think that means?”

Lance shrugged and dropped his gaze back down to the floor, face red. “I dunno,” he mumbled. “Why me though? With his looks, and skills, and smarts, he could have someone so much better than-”

“LANCE!!” The kitchen door hissed open, revealing a greatly disheveled Keith on the other side, furiously pressing the open button over and over until open enough for him to bolt through. He looked a mess, his dark hair still wet and pasted to his forehead and neck, his clothes rumpled and quite obviously hastily thrown on. His face was pale, but his cheeks glowed red from running, his chest rising and falling harshly under his signature black tee. His jeans weren’t even zipped and though his boots were on his feet, they were only barely so, like he’d shoved his feet into them at the last minute as a after-thought. His eyes zipped past Shiro and Hunk until they rested on Lance, who looked like he was either about to pass out from embarrassment or start crying again. Only then did Keith seem to notice Hunk with his ‘Eek’ expression and sopping wet shirt or Shiro with his arms wrapped around the clearly distressed Lance. He froze for a second, taking it all in before falling to his knees in front of Lance, who then immediately hid his face in his hands. Shiro slowly removed his arms from around Lance and he and Hunk stood, giving Keith a look that clearly stated ‘FIX THIS’. They slipped around Lance and out the kitchen door silently. For a second, the only sound that could be heard in the kitchen was Lance’s uneven breaths and the whir of the castle. Then Keith exhaled and looked guiltily at Lance, who was still hiding behind his hands.

“Lance? Lance, listen. I am so sorry, I...I don’t have any excuse for this morning, I was exhausted and...I must have been slightly delirious or something, but I forced myself on you and I get it if-if you hate me, I would probably hate me too-”

“Hate you?” Lance interrupted from behind his hands.

Keith paused, then softly said, “Yeah. What I did...it’s unforgivable. I took advantage of you. I am so so sorry, La-”

“Took advantage of me?” Lance slowly removed his hands from his face, looking incredulously at Keith. “Keith, if anyone’s to blame here, it’s me. You thought it was a dream, you said so. Of course you did that sort of thing in a dream, anyone would have! It’s my fault, I should have told you sooner, I shouldn’t have kissed you back or let it go on for as long as it did. You did nothing wrong Keith, this was all my fault. You...you should hate me Keith,” Lance finished quietly. For most of his speech, Lance had maintained eye contact with Keith, but at the end he couldn’t and instead looked down and closed his eyes. He waited for Keith to yell at him, tell him he was right and that he was disgusted with him, tell him he never wanted to see him again. But none of it happened. Instead, Lance felt himself gathered into a strong, warm pair of arms that instantly made him feel safe and go pliant. Something nuzzled his hair and he felt small puffs of air fluff his hair gently as someone breathed. Lance peeked his eyes open and found himself being hugged by Keith, tight enough that he couldn’t have pulled away, even if he’d wanted to. Not that he did, this was amazing. He never wanted Keith to let go. But still, he couldn’t quite relax. 

“Keith?” Lance asked in a small voice. Keith immediately sat back, still holding onto Lance, and looked at him so they were face-to-face. 

“Lance?”

“Do you...do you hate me?”

Keith brought one hand up to cup Lance’s cheek gently, so gently, like Lance was priceless china that he never wanted to break.

“How could I hate you Lance? How could I hate you when this morning was the absolute morning of my life?”

Lance’s eyes had slipped shut after he’d asked his question, but now they snapped back open and flew to Keith’s face. He was smiling this devastatingly sweet smile that instantly became Lance’s favorite image in the entire universe. Slowly, Keith’s words sank in and hope began to bloom in Lance’s chest.

“The best morning of your life? Really Keith?” Lance breathed, eyes sparkling for the first time since that morning. Keith brushed his thumb over Lance’s cheekbone lovingly. “Really.”

Lance smiled then, bright and bold. He tackled Keith to the ground and held him tightly as they both giggled madly. Lance stretched himself up and pressed his lips to Keith’s in total joy. He smiled against Keith’s mouth before kissing him again and again and again. 

“Hey Keith.” He giggled a little bit later.

“What?” Keith laughed back, brushing back Lance’s bangs to look in his eyes happily.

“This isn’t a dream. And hey Keith.”

“What?” Keith laughed again.

“That means all of this is real. And hey Keith.”

“Yes Lance?”

“I really love you. You know, in real life.”

“I really love you too. In real life.”


End file.
